


关门，请坐

by yashaismyname



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: tsn_kinkmeme, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: Prompt :在他们聊天/make out的时候，在其他人眼前，一方跨坐在另外一方上。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 5





	关门，请坐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shut the Door and Have a Seat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767358) by Anonymous. 



爱德华多迟到了。一般来说他不迟到，他父亲从他很小的时候就向他灌输“迟到的人永远是输家”这个观念。但这只是个普通的演讲会，一个有钱又成功的哈佛学子回来告诉其他在读的哈佛学子，只要你们专注学习认真学习，你们也可以像我这样。虽然类似的故事他听过上百万次了，但爱德华多还是气喘吁吁地跑去礼堂。

他从后门进去的时候，有几个坐在后排的人回头扫了他一眼，蔑视或者莫得感情。他没想到会有这么多人来听这个讲座，观众席挤满了人，前排坐满了亚洲女孩。看到演讲人，爱德华多瞬间明白了为什么。演讲人还挺帅的，如果你喜欢这类型的话。爱德华多叹了口气，他一边想要不直接走了，一边在观众席里寻找马克。

他很快就找到了那头熟悉的卷发，爱德华多向前走向马克坐着的那行座位。他站在那行观众的边上，快要因为尴尬而红着一张脸，他等着马克看到他。这基本是没啥可能的，他知道，因为就算马克大概率没在认真听，他也不会主动看四周的情况。不是因为他有多专注，只是他基本都不在意旁边的人在干什么。

爱德华多又叹了口气，他旁边坐着的学子抬头，挑起一边眉毛不耐烦地看着他，好像在说你为什么站在这里，走开啦。爱德华多朝马克的方向挥手，小声地龇着牙发出嘶嘶声。  
奇迹发生了，马克转过来，朝他点点头。爱德华多招着手，透露出，“过来，别听了，我们走吧“的信号，但是马克也向他招手，像在说，”过来我这里。“  
爱德华多翻了个白眼，他一边小声道歉一边注意不要踩到别人的脚。一到马克那里，他就半跪下来，同时忽略自己这样看起来好蠢的想法。

“马克，这里没位置了，我先走了，宿舍见。“  
“这个是算学分的演讲会，华多。我以为你会早早来占位置。“  
“我知道，Well，我今天早上七点才睡觉，然后闹钟没有响。我现在睡眠时间是日夜颠倒的，随便吧。马克，我先走了。”

但是马克摇摇头，他拉住爱德华多的手，把他拉起来然后按在自己的大腿上。  
如果爱德华多之前没有因为尴尬而面红耳赤，那他现在有了。爱德华多尝试站起来，但是马克手臂圈着他的腰；他注意力回到了演讲人上面，或者他脑里的不知道什么东西上。  
“马克，让我起来。”爱德华多边低声说，边尴尬地向四周围偷笑或者小声讨论他们的人微笑。  
“找个舒服的姿势，华多。演讲还有四十五分钟才结束。”他感觉马克说的时候脸上带着点笑。  
爱德华多扭着试图再站起来，但是马克的手臂出奇地有力，所以他放弃并屈服了。想到以后凤凰社肯定也会准备恶作剧等着他，现在应该也不算有多尴尬。

他尝试把注意力放在演讲内容上面，但是他现在脑里想到的只有，该死的他正坐在马克的大腿上。其实还挺舒服的，他要忍住自己想把头往后靠在马克肩膀上的冲动，还有不要细想马克离他有多近，他能感觉到马克每次呼出的热气都喷在他的后颈上。

爱德华多刻意放缓呼吸，试图让头脑冷静下来，还有试图保持阴茎别硬起来。这他妈的可是马克。他之前又不是没注意到他有多可爱，虽然他大部分时间都只是坐在电脑前面摸着键盘，脸上泛出电脑屏幕打出来诡异的光。  
他能感觉到马克的胸膛贴住自己的背，过了一会后，两个人的呼吸同步了，缓慢而沉稳。爱德华多闭上了眼，他让自己忘记这个巨大的礼堂，忘记四周可能在用手机信息和朋友讨论他的学生；就当只是在马克宿舍的客厅里。这是个挺危险的想法，所以他停止了。在他睁开眼的同时，马克搂着他腰的手收紧了，像是要把他抱得更近。  
他一开始以为是错觉，但是过了一会后的确感觉到马克的手在揉他的腰，然后无意识地  
摸他的肚子和胃的地方。但马克眼神笔直看着前方，好像根本不知道自己的手在做什么。  
马克为了坐得更加舒适而动了动腿，爱德华多咬着嘴唇，在脑海里说脏话。贴着他屁股的硬硬的东西不可能是马克的阴茎，所以爱德华多告诉自己，应该是马克的手机。  
演讲结束的瞬间，爱德华多立即站起来，不理别人对他投出不赞同的眼光。走路回柯克兰的时候，马克对刚刚发生的事什么都没说，只是评论了一下演讲人令人失望的语言组织能力，以及他很肯定他的公司十六个月内会闭业。  
关于马克拉着他的朋友，让他坐到自己大腿上这件事，他啥都没说。

-

过了足足好几天，爱德华多才能停止回想演讲会上的事。马克没有提过，也没有表现出任何奇怪行为，所以他觉得可能马克真的只是想给他个地方坐罢了。这样做是很奇怪，但是也很马克。  
直到之后游戏之夜，他去柯克兰看马克，达斯汀，克里斯还有其他人玩生化危机，事情又重新奇怪起来了。  
所有人都坐在沙发上，也不是没有其他椅子了，不过爱德华多刚好坐在沙发扶手上，拿着啤酒小心地喝着，眼睛看着电视。突然他感觉到马克在拉他的皮带扣，想把他扯到他的大腿上。  
“草！马克！”爱德华多一边大叫，一边稳住自己防止啤酒洒出来。  
“嘘嘘，“马克心不在焉地哄，他一手揽住爱德华多的腰，另外一只手拿回手柄。”这些画面真的要重制了。“他对自己小声嘟囔，看起来毫无异样。  
爱德华多看到克里斯和达斯汀交换了一个‘WTF?’的眼神，然后大笑着继续游戏。其他宿舍的男生也在笑，但是没有说什么。  
爱德华多震惊了。这和演讲会的情况不一样，演讲会的时候还有借口。现在他坐在马克的大腿上，在所有人面前，在还有三张空椅子的情况下。他得出唯一的结论就是，马克想他坐在自己的腿上。  
马克抓着手柄向左右侧身的时候，爱德华多为了避免发生任何不必要的摩擦，就跟着他侧身。但是没什么用，他依然能感觉到马克在他身下的动作，马克的大腿，爱德华多用力吸了一口气，来避免自己有任何过多动作。  
“哈！”达斯汀打赢马克之后的欢呼，吓得爱德华多差点跳起来。“认输吧，Bro。”  
“闭嘴吧。”马克把手柄扔在旁边的沙发上，然后伸手去拿啤酒。他吞咽的声音爱德华多听得清清楚楚；吞咽的声音不应该这么性感的。  
马克和达斯汀就游戏像素问题开展了长达十分钟的辩论，最后整间房里最geek的男生都觉得够了，该睡了。其他宿舍的人鱼贯而出，克里斯拉着达斯汀走的时候，特地对爱德华多wink了一下。  
“你们小情侣慢慢享受，我们去饭厅。”  
爱德华多向他们扔了个杯垫，同时想究竟谁会用这东西。门被关上的同时，爱德华多咳了一下并转头看着马克，马克则笑着看他。  
“所以这是什么新鲜玩法吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“这个啊！”他伸手卖力地意指他们的姿势，“你这个圣诞老人搂小孩的姿势！我不明白！“  
“你今年有做个乖男孩吗，华多？”马克笑得更开心了，爱德华多努力忽略他自己被撩得性致勃发的事实。

“让我起来，马克，这不好玩了！”马克只是收紧他圈着爱德华多腰部的手，温柔地抱了抱他。这是马克对他做过，最接近拥抱的动作了，爱德华多有点沮丧。  
“你根本不喜欢身体接触，这绝对超过你接受范围了。”  
“对，我不喜欢和大部分人有身体接触。”这也是马克说过的，最接近承认爱德华多是特别的话了。  
爱德华多叹了口气，马克明显是在逗他，他不想这样。“马克。”  
下一秒，他感觉到马克在用鼻子蹭他的后颈，以及发尾，同时他的手抚摸过爱德华爱多的肚子，然后扣着他的腰。  
“马克’“  
马克在亲他的脖子，灼热的呼吸全部落在他的皮肤上，同时他张开腿往后靠到沙发背上，迫使爱德华多向后滑，屁股压向他的裤裆。爱德华多抽了一口气，马克硬邦邦的阴茎紧紧地压着他的屁股，他甚至还开始挺胯。  
“操！马克。”  
“我知道我叫马克，华多，”他能听出马克声音里的笑意，但是比平时低沉一些，呼吸也急促起来。“你不用一直重复。不过我不介意你一直喊我名字。”

爱德华多咬着嘴唇，双手扶在马克的膝盖上，他摇着屁股配合起马克挺胯的动作，隔住几层裤子挤压他的阴茎。爱德华多听到马克猛然吸气的声音，扣着他腰部的手指抓得更加紧。他把头靠在马克的肩膀上，两人紧贴的地方甜蜜地律动。爱德华多还没摸过自己的阴茎，但是他知道流出的前液已经把内裤浸湿了。  
他呻吟着然后飞快地站起来，马克还没来得及抓住他。他转过身看到马克抬头看着他，像只受伤的狗狗，以为他要离开。爱德华多笑了，他伸手推着马克的膝盖，让他把腿合上，然后自己叉开大腿，膝盖跪在马克大腿两侧坐上去。  
他抓着沙发的靠背，嘴唇离马克的仅有发丝的距离，他完全能感觉到马克呼吸在他的嘴唇上。“所以，你喜欢我坐在你大腿上咯？”他笑着看马克安静地点头。“周一在演讲厅，你收买了所有学生，好让我只能坐你大腿上吗？”  
“华多，你知道我没那么多钱贿赂——”爱德华多主动送上嘴唇截断了马克的话，他的舌头舔了舔马克的嘴唇后伸了进来。马克忍不住呻吟一声后，热烈地回吻爱德华多。他的手抓了抓爱德华多的肩膀后，顺着流畅的背往下滑，一把捏住了爱德华多的屁股，将他拉得更近，两人鼓起的裆部压在一起。  
“操“ 爱德华多打断了亲吻，贴着马克张开的嘴呻吟，隔着几层衣服的感觉也足够让他像发情的兔子那样蹭着马克。他把腿张得更开，饥渴地亲吻马克，贴住马克的阴茎扭着胯诱使他一起失控。

他在马克的下巴留下一串吻；在马克一手揪住他的头发，一手捏着他屁股的时候，他热烈地在马克的脖子上留下一个个吻痕。  
他快要射了，因为马克顶胯的速度越来越快，还在他的耳边不停喘息；他抓住爱德华多的屁股用力得足够留下指甲印。  
“马克，操，马克，“爱德华多把脸埋在马克的脖子里，感觉高潮即将来临时抓紧了马克的头发。马克大声呻吟，叫着他的名字，然后就这样，爱德华多射得一塌糊涂。他的阴茎跳动几下，便完全发泄在内裤里面，像个毫无定力的少年；但是他一点也不在意，因为抱着马克的感觉好极了。他感觉到马克绷紧了身体，阴茎动弹，他抬起头看着马克高潮时的表情。眼睛紧闭，嘴唇张开，喉咙像被勒紧似的，发出破碎的呻吟，不停地顶弄着爱德华多。爱德华多还处在高潮后的眩晕，他看着马克恢复过来，舔着嘴唇咒骂了一声。

他睁开眼的时候，看到爱德华多正笑着看他。马克也笑着，他扯着爱德华多的衬衫，把他拉过来接吻。  
爱德华多回吻着他，牙齿轻轻碾过马克的嘴唇，他额头贴着马克的，说，“你可以把这间房里的椅子都扔掉了。“  
马克笑出了声。


End file.
